


Someday I'll Breathe Again

by ssvara05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvara05/pseuds/ssvara05
Summary: Y/N makes a decision to help a friend, but you never expected it to turn out quite like this. The Avengers were never supposed to know. What happens when your teammates find out?Written to Breathe Again by Sleeping At Last





	Someday I'll Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: sexual assault

It's hard to concentrate on anything at the moment. You sit at the dining table and eat your cereal in silence, oblivious to the looks of concern from multiple Avengers. They haven't seen you so reserved before. 

The elevator door opens to reveal none other than Peter Parker. "Y/N let's go, it's time for school."

You look up and abandon your barely touched breakfast in favor of following Peter into the elevator. 

As soon as the elevator doors close, Sam looks at the rest of the Avengers. "That was weird right? She's been in her room all weekend, and then complete silence today?"

Clint nods thoughtfully. "She's usually excited on Monday mornings. Something is definitely going on."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After you and Peter return from school, Tony makes a point to ask about your day. You just shrug your shoulders and turn to head to your room, when Peter scoffs. "Y/N, what the hell happened today? You didn't even address Flash's rumors!"

Your eyes are instantly on Peter, and through gritted teeth you say, "Drop it, Pete."

The rest of the Avengers have tuned into the conversation at this point, and Clint seems especially concerned. "What rumors, Y/N?"

"It's nothing."

"Like hell it is! Flash is telling everyone that he slept with her!"

There it is. That damn name. You've had to hear it all day, hear the rumors floating around. "Peter, don't-"

Tony interrupts you, "No, if he's spreading a rumor like that, we can take care of it."

As everyone starts talking about how they will threaten Flash, you can't help but feel overwhelmed. "Guys, just stop."

Sam looks confused. "Why should we drop this? He doesn't get to say this and get away with it."

You hold in your tears and try not to let the tremor into your voice. "Because it's true."

There's silence for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL." You can see the betrayal in Peter's eyes. "Y/N, you know how he treats me. How could you do that? I thought we were friends."

All eyes are on you now, and the disappointment is clear. Chaos breaks out. and everyone is speaking at once. You can't handle it, and before you can think, the words leave your mouth, "I didn't have a choice, okay?"

Shit. You didn't mean to say that. No one was supposed to know. You put your hands over your mouth, as if to prevent the words that have already come out. The disappointment transforms into confusion and horror on their faces, well, except Peter's. You can't look at Peter. You can't bring yourself to see the revulsion and hatred in his eyes. He must hate you for sleeping with Flash. Before anyone can break the silence, you run into the elevator and head for the roof.

After the elevator doors close, Tony finally breaks the silence. "FRIDAY, where did she go?"

"Ms. L/N is sitting on the edge of the roof. Her vitals are elevated."

"Release one of the suits. Iron Sentry Protocol, just in case she tries to jump."

"You got it, Boss. Iron Sentry Protocol is now active."

As the silence begins again, Peter is horrified. How could he have yelled at you without knowing the full story? How could he not see that you were hurting?

The silence is broken once more by Natasha. "I'll go talk to her."


End file.
